clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Willy the Penguin
Willy T. W. Penguin is an adelie penguin living on Club Penguin Island. He is the youngest of the Frozen Siblings. He has one older sister and two older brothers. Background William T. W. Penguin was born in Penguville, but then his family moved to Shiverpool for a short period of time, before returning. He did not get along with his brothers or sister, for he hung out with puffles. He was wildly imaginable, so we has left out by many other penguins. He, along with his family lived in a somewhat large igloo before they moved to Club Penguin Island. When he grew up, he traveled to a place called North America. There, he was put in a zoo, and wore a silly outfit and and danced. Soon enough, he was replaced by a penguin named Bob, and he escaped. Willy then went back to Club Penguin, where he now lives in an igloo, north of the plaza. Appearance Willy's favorite color to wear is light blue, and he always wears his favorite blue hockey jersey underneath his black hoodie and he likes wearing his green baseball cap. Involvement Willy, even before he was born was chosen to help the Chosen One. ( See The Syrup Chronicles: The Fellowship of the Pancake) Thus meaning that he is destined to help Luce. He is a member of the band "The Frozens", but yet to have become known. He owns a few puffles and works at the coffee shop along with Explorer in CP. Willy weapons of choice is a rubber inflatable duck pool toy and the Banana Blaster. He has been shown to be VERY weird. He has the uncanny ability to draw very well. In popular culture, he has been described as the best right-hand man to Luce. To the PSA and EPF, is known as "the worst agent ever" because he sometimes almost destroys important material during missions. They still like him though. And most others just call him Willy. Trivia * Willy is destined to become a helper to Luce, Otherwise known as the Chosen One. * Steven Dennis Worth, Esquire is Willy's best friend. * Willy likes to think as Explorer as a close and personal friend, even though Explorer thinks as them as only SOMEWHAT friends. * He is a HUGE klutz. Everybody in Club Penguin knows this. * He is even stranger than EXPLORER. And that's saying something. * Willy comes from a family of comedians and artists. * Willy breaks the Forth Wall a lot, but doesn't realize it. * His Siblings name's are as followed: Tyler, the eldest brother, Thomas, the second oldest brother, and Ashley, the third oldest. (Yes, we know those are all those are common names. Willy's parents are weird like that.) * He almost destroyed the USA. TWICE. * He was born on August 21, and just 5 minutes into it, too. * He is a close and personal friend to Kwiksilver, as they knew each other from when they were chicks. * He has also been considered to be a candidate for defeating Darktan, but when it was stated by Kwiksilver and Luce, it was taken seriously by most, others just laughed it off (such as; NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD until a later date). Thus, making Willy a better candidate than The Kernel. Quotes * What the bacon? * Periwinkle cheese curds! * I have no idea what you, him, or I''' am talking about. * My life is really weird. * I have baby powder in my underpants! * Sweet Waffle! * I barely have any quotes! * And they call ME the weird one. * I only trust three people. Me, myself, and I. Is that a problem? * I'm wearing a tuxedo! Oh wait, I'm a penguin! Look at that! * (Is talking to Steven Dennis Worth, Esquire) Willy: My best friend is a PUFFLE! Steven: I AM NOT A PUFFLE! (Steven gets out shovel) Willy: Wait, where'd you get that shovel? * (Looks at Club Penguin Fanon Wiki homepage) Willy: Wait, Club Penguin isn't real?! OH NOS! I'm a work of FICTION! (Turns to audience) Crud. *I'm all out of quotes. Good Day! I said Good Day! * Why can't I ever have a normal day? Alter Egos Just like Explorer has modes, Willy has alter egos. Here are some of them. * '''Ice Guy-- It's his first alter-ego, can shoot ice from the his wings to freeze people. * Peanut Butter Man-- Became this when fighting against his X-Antibody, Jelly the PenguinX. Generally, has the power to control Peanut Butter. * Masked Hero of CP (or just Masked Hero)-- Became this when he fought off Magma Puffles that were attacking Club Penguin. (He was wearing a mask, just so he'd look cool). * Police Man Willy-- When Willy dons a mustache, a police cap and suit, he stops all robbers from robbing the pizza parlor. (Or anywhere else for that matter). * Detective Will'''y-- Something Willy likes to be, but somehow, always messes up in the end. * '''Chef Willy-- Willy dons a white chef's hat, red apron, and black mustache. In this alter-ego, his favorite dish becomes Pizza Pie. He tends to throw the pizza at the customers when they complain they've been waiting too long. * Secret Agent Willy-- Becomes a Top Class Agent, and he's actually a really good agent in this alter-ego. * Crazy Banana Boat Man-- Willy becomes crazy, always shouting out nonsense; such as WHERE IS MY TOAST WITH MY BRIDGE IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER?!. So really, he just goes insane. When Explorer gets in this mode with Willy, they go into Town, shouting crazy stuff at the penguins. See Also * Explorer 767 * Luce * The Syrup Chronicles: Waffles and French Toast * The Syrup Chronicles: The Fellowship of the Pancake * User:Screwball86 * Steven Dennis Worth, Esquire * Denno Senshi * Kwiksilver * That's about it. Now go home. Category:Good Guys Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall